


Teardrop

by rainbowdracula



Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdracula/pseuds/rainbowdracula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's ultra-hot and ultra-nice coworker, Steve, offers him shelter from a rainstorm in the apartment Steve shares with his boyfriend, Matt. But was Steve's offer truly selfless, or did they have ulterior motives?</p>
<p>AKA, the thinnest setup for filth ever conceived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teardrop

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I just wanted to write about my rarest of pairs all at once.

The desks of the Stark Industries' marketing department were blocked off by frosted glass dividers, all centered around a large 'collaboration area' in the center of the office. Peter's own desk was in the corner, with a window that had a perfect view of Manhattan...when it wasn't pouring down rain.

It was closing in on 5:30 on a Friday and Peter's leather messenger bag was packed, and he was woefully staring out the window. He thought of the three block walk to the subway station and how the weather report had no mention of typhoons in the forecast so he didn't bother bringing a jacket. Or waterproof shoes, just his nice ones he bought when he finally landed this sweet job—

"Hey Peter, do you need a ride?"

Peter startled, turning to look at his _unfairly attractive_ coworker, Steve, who was about to burst out of his neat button-up shirt. He was beaming at Peter, his own bag slung over his shoulder, and Peter had to remind himself that Steve was just Niceness Personified and had a cute lawyer boyfriend. They did shit like go to Farmer's Markets and jog together.

"Thanks for the offer, Steve, but I live like an hour away," Peter said apologetically. "I can't do that to you on a Friday night."

Steve frowned, crossing his arms (why were his biceps bigger than Peter's thighs) and looking out the window. "I don't like the thought of you in this weather. Why don't you come down to our place and wait out the storm a bit? I don't want you getting caught out in a downpour."

"I can't ruin you and Matt's Friday night like that," Peter said, horrible flashbacks to his high school third wheeling coming back to him. "I'll be fine."

Steve gripped Peter's shoulder. "Don't worry, you won't interrupt a thing. The only problem is your endurance for us old marrieds!"

The last thing Peter needed was to see his crush being cute with his hot boyfriend, so he opened his mouth and said, "Alright."

 

-

 

They raced from the rain into Steve's apartment building, raindrops hitting with the force of bullets, and up the twisting staircases to the third story. Steve unlocked the door to the apartment, and held the door for Peter.

The first thing Peter noticed were the windows, droplets of water lashing against them like a whip against an arched back, and the bright neon of a billboard sign slicing through the mist. Then a man – smaller than Steve, bigger than Peter – padding out barefoot in fitted pants, a soft smile on his face.

Peter knew two things about Matt: he was a lawyer, and he was blind. He was also devastatingly attractive, which isn't a surprise since Steve was a Greek god. Steve toed off his shoes and took off his jacket before striding over to kiss Matt on the cheek. Peter awkwardly took off his own soaking shoes and jacket, hanging them up on a far hook.

"Matt, this is Peter," Steve said. "Peter, this is my partner, Matt."

"Nice to meet you," Peter said. Matt smiled, hand splayed across Steve's chest. Peter did not blame him.

"And it's good to finally meet you," Matt said, and then in a perfect imitation of Steve's voice, "Oh Matt, the most _talented_ photographer just joined the office. His name is Peter and he just gets the best shots on the first try—"

"Please stop," Steve said, a flush upon his cheeks. Peter had his own blush to match. Matt laughed at their discomfort.

"I hope you like spaghetti," Matt said, sweeping into the kitchen. His bare feet were graceful and his ass was out of this world. Peter despaired as beautiful, beautiful pasta with red sauce was piled in front of him – why did they have to be hot, in love, _and_ nice? The universe hated poor little Peter Parker.

"This is so good," Peter moaned, thinking of the boxes of Lean Cuisine in his own freezer. "You guys are so nice."

"Are you still eating like a college student?" Steve asked. "That's no way to live."

Matt tutted. "Sometimes you just need someone to cook for you."

That someone was Aunt May, but Peter did not need the two hottest dudes in the world pitying him more than they already did. "Yeah, it's always nice."

Peter ate more spaghetti, mourning as Matt and Steve acted so familiar and loving to each other. Harry, his ex-boyfriend, had been a cold douchebag, and Wade before that had been...interesting. Oh God, he was so single.

He helped clean up the dishes over Matt and Steve's protests, before settling on the couch. It was still raining outside, battering against the windows, and Peter worried that he'd be unable to make it home before morning.

Steve sat next to Peter on the couch, handing him a glass of red wine; Matt was placing a vinyl on the record player, a sultry jazz song that perfectly matched the pounding of the rain. Peter expected Matt to sit down next to Steve, but instead Matt sat next to him, one leg curling up on the couch. Peter's cotton T-shirt suddenly felt sweltering. Matt took a long, slow drink, Adam's apple bobbing.

Peter looked to Steve, who was staring at him intensely. His big, strong arm was draped across the back of the couch, less than inch from Peter. He could feel the heat and strength of it. Peter bit his lip, shifting as his whole body thrummed with electricity.

Matt plucked Peter's wineglass from his hand and drank from it, but didn't swallow. Instead, he pressed his lips to Peter's. Peter opened his mouth almost automatically, and the wine poured in, drink shared between them. Matt moved forward, pressing Peter against Steve's broad chest. Steve's hand gently covered Peter's throat, to feel him swallow.

Matt pulled away, leaving Peter flushed and dizzy. Both their mouths were stained red, wine trickling down from the corner of Matt's. Steve said, low and dirty, "I may have had an ulterior motive in inviting you over."

"Oh my God," Peter moaned. "This is the best day of my _life._ "

"We haven't even started," Matt chuckled. The last thought Peter's melting brain had was _when did my life become a porno,_ before all rational thinking left him with a kiss from Steve. Matt attacked his throat, two pairs of warm hands slipping underneath his shirt. "Such a pretty boy, Steve had you picked out the moment he met you."

Steve pulled away and nuzzled against Peter's cheekbone. Peter made an inquisitive noise, and Steve murmured, "It's true. You're so cute, especially when you talk about cameras."

He sounded bashful, like his boyfriend wasn't chewing on Peter's neck and his own damn hands weren't playing with Peter's nipples.

"I can't," Peter groaned. Matt laughed again and replied, "Then don't."

Steve pulled Peter's shirt up and off, and tugged on the hem of Matt's. Matt moved like a gymnast, all grace and poise as he got himself naked. Peter's pants were suddenly missing, and Matt was pressed against him, hands in his hair as they ground against each other. Peter had one arm over Matt's shoulder and the other clutching Steve's hair as Steve kissed his neck.

Peter pulled away from Matt to begin unbuttoning Steve's shirt, shaking fingers making it a difficult task. Matt rested himself against Peter's back, feeling the ridges of Peter's ribs, and Steve took over unbuttoning his shirt, revealing miles of gloriously muscles torso. Peter ran his hand over Steve's abs and felt blessed.

"Now you're showing off, Stevie," Matt said, and kissed Steve over Peter's shoulder. It was filthy, teeth and tongue, and Peter moaned, hands running up and down Steve's chest. The air was so hot and humid, sweat beginning to prick Peter's skin. Matt's hands rubbed his hips, dipping low to tease Peter's swelling cock. Peter's breath huffed, struggling to contain himself.

Matt pulled away and tugged at Peter's hips, urging him off the couch. He grabbed Peter by the hand and led him into the bedroom. Peter was pushed down on to the bed, sinking into the luxuriously plush mattress and the silken sheets, and Matt straddled him, kissing him in the same filthy way he kissed Steve. Peter tugged Matt down so they were completely pressed against each other, rubbing and grinding.

Peter almost didn't notice Steve following them, undoing his belt and leaning over them both, hands planted firmly on either side of Peter's head. He tilted Peter away from Matt so he could kiss Peter himself, tugging on Peter's lower lip.

"Do you want to fuck him, Steve?" Matt asked. His voice was rumbling sex. "I think Peter here wants you to."

"Y-yes," Peter stuttered, Steve's mouth trailing down his neck and shoulder. " _Please._ "

"I want you to fuck him," Matt continued, rubbing idle circles around Peter's nipple. "He makes such cute little noises, Steve. I'm so glad you found him."

Peter sloppily kissed Matt's cheek, who laughed and kissed him properly on the mouth. He then wiggled his way out of the sandwich, tugging Steve so he'd settle against the headboard. Peter rolled over and crawled to Steve, settling in his lap. Matt hooked his chin on Peter's shoulder, covering Peter's hands as they traced the hard muscle of Steve's torso. Steve rested his hands on Peter's hips, smiling like it was his birthday and Christmas all at once.

"You're both so beautiful," Steve said, managing to be bashful despite the fact his coworker and his partner were making out naked in his lap. _This man,_ Peter thought, and bent down to kiss him. Matt leaned back to rifle through the nightstand, bringing out the lube and condoms.

Steve slicked up his fingers and circled them around Peter's entrance. Peter's breath hitched, and he moaned as Steve sunk them into him. Matt tugged on Peter's earlobe with his teeth, hands thrumming along his body. They heaped praise about Peter's body, the noises he made, how tight and hot he was—

Steve's fingers rubbed against Peter's prostate, and he almost doubled over, moaning loud and long. Matt caught him, laughing, as Peter's whole body shook.

"Like that?" Matt asked. Peter choked out an affirmative noise, and Matt whispered, "Wait until you see his cock."

"Don't overwhelm him, Matt," Steve chided, and kissed Peter's nose. "We can take it as slow as you want, Peter."

" _More,_ " Peter demanded, voice coming out in full strength. Matt stuck his tongue out at Steve, who leaned over to gently bite it. Predictably, it devolved into open-mouth kisses, Peter squirming as Steve's fingers kept up their torture.

"Please," Peter pleaded, and Steve pulled away from Matt to kiss Peter, fingers slipping out. Matt pulled Steve's pants and briefs down, thick cock popping out, and Matt gave it several long strokes before rolling the condom on. Steve pulled away from Peter's mouth, firm hands on Peter's hips lifting him and dropping him down on his cock.

The push was slow but unrelenting, and Peter's back arched, head resting on Matt's shoulder. Matt's hand rested over Peter's throat and trailed up, two fingers pushing past Peter's whimpering lips and into his mouth. Peter sucked on them, a distraction from the ache of Steve pressing into him.

Finally, Peter's hips were flush with Steve's, his pink chest heaving and legs shaking. Steve rolled his hips up like a tsunami, and Peter cried out around Matt's fingers. Steve moved Peter by the hips like he weighed nothing, and Peter could only cling to Matt and Steve as he was moved. The rain pounded against the windows. Matt's fingers slipped out of Peter's mouth, trailing down his neck and chest.

"You feel amazing," Steve breathed. Peter cried out as Matt's hand gripped his cock and began to stroke him to the rhythm of Steve's thrusts. "God..."

Peter's feet kicked out, heels digging into the sheets as he see-sawed between the two sensations. He sobbed, thighs tensing and relaxing, Steve's thrusts growing harder and Matt's grip firmer. Finally, overwhelmed and overstimulated, Peter came as Steve thrust his full length into him.

In the post-coital haze, Peter felt himself being laid out on the bed, kisses pressed to his face. Above, Steve replaced the condom; Matt laid down next to Peter, kissing him as Steve slid inside him. Matt moaned into Peter's mouth, and Peter – jelly limbed and shaking – reached down to stroke Matt like Matt stroked him.

Matt made a broken noise, clinging to Peter as Steve pounded into him. Steve was groaning, driven mad by Matt and Peter clinging to each other underneath him, and leaned down on his hands to be closer to them. Matt panted and moaned, dragging Peter into a messy kiss as he came.

Steve sat back up and tossed Matt's legs up and over his powerful shoulders, losing all rhythm as he chased his own end. Peter nuzzled Matt's neck, the bed rocking from Steve's thrusts, and sighed when Steve yelled out his release.

Matt tugged Peter into a full-body cuddle as Steve draped his arm over the two of them, squishing Peter into a warm, muscular cocoon. Peter never wanted to move again.

"What kind of bagels do you like?" Steve asked. Peter made a sleepy, questioning noise. "I always get bagels on Saturday."

Peter mumbled something about sundried tomatoes, and Matt kissed the nape of his neck. Steve tugged the blanket over the three of them, making Peter even cozier. The rain pattered against the windows. Peter drifted off into a warm, wonderfully sore sleep.

The universe _loved_ Peter Parker.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](http://rainbowdracula.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Writing commission information.](http://rainbowdracula.tumblr.com/post/121606093217/writing-commissions)


End file.
